Love Complication (Undeniable Love)
by JennishaTjung
Summary: Lucy has been trying to find out why Gray started hating her, she tried so hard that it makes her feel so frustrated. Without noticing, she started developing feelings for him until someone new comes into her life... and slowly Lucy is trapped between these two guys...
1. The Beginning

**JennishaTjung****: A new fanfic! I know I have deleted a lot of my fanfics but I promise to all you readers, I will continue this story till the end! Count on that! Well then, enjoy reading and please review, favorite and follow!**

**Summary****: Lucy has been trying to find out why Gray started hating her, she tried so hard that it makes her feel so frustrated. Without noticing, she started developing feelings for him until someone new comes into her life... and slowly Lucy is trapped between these two guys...**

_**The song in this chapter is, 'Me, Myself and Time' by Demi Lovato**_

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

* * *

Lucy clenched her fist every time she remembered him. She just hated him to the point where she feels so angry just by seeing his face.

And why wouldn't she?

She hasn't talked to him in about 4 months and the first time they met each other again, he teased her by whistling. The second time was how he smirked at her even though they passed each other for less than 10 seconds.

Her third meeting with him was on her birthday, he could have wished her. Her friend even notified him in front of her and he blew her off by saying, "Why should I wish her?" and went away.

Any normal human being would be pissed with that, and what's worse is that she doesn't even know why he hates her.

Now, she is so angry and annoyed at the same time because both of them are in Riddle and Music club together. _'Why would he join Riddle club?!' _ Her thoughts were cut off when her best friend, Wendy, "So, you're joining Riddle and Music club?"

Lucy turned to her with a smile, "Yap"

"Okay then, I'll join too" She replied while writing on the paper posted on the bulletin board.

Wendy Marvell, a girl with long blue hair. She is younger than Lucy by one year by somehow she advanced into the same level as Lucy. Both of them have almost all the periods together. She also knows most of Lucy's secret.

She always warned Lucy on how hate could turn into love but Lucy never listened to her.

Lucy was holding her pen up, thinking on whether she should change her club. But sadly the student council came and stamp on the paper. This means that for 1 whole year, she will be stuck with him.

She sighed _'I should've become a candidate for the student council member that time' _She turned towards the blue haired girl and asked, "Who joined Riddle club, I didn't really pay attention"

"Well, there will be me, you, him.." She stopped and glanced at Lucy before continuing, "Levy obviously and Erza"

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "So he's the only guy? I thought there was his gang?"

"There's only him… but I bet his group will also be there, at the end they always follow him remember?" Wendy explained. "What about Music?" Lucy asked again

"Well a lot but there will definitely you, me, him and Mira" Wendy said with a frown

"Hey, let's go to the music room and practice" Lucy offered her while walking towards the music room. Wendy nodded and asked, "Are you having a problem or something" This question caught Lucy off guard, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You only go to the music room when you're confused about something, angry or just sad. Well except if it was music period" Wendy replied

"Well, maybe I am confused about something." Lucy answered

"What is it?" Wendy faced her and Lucy just smiled, "I can't tell you now, Gomen ne!"

They opened the door to the music room and Wendy took an electric guitar and plugged it while Lucy head over to the piano and started playing.

_**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
And change a point-of-view.**_

_**I just entered this brand new world,**_  
_**And I'm so open hearted.**_  
_**I know I got a long way to go but I'm**_  
_**I'm just getting started.**_

Lucy stood up from her seat and stopped playing the piano and while holding the microphone, she sang

_**I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time  
(and time, and time, time...) **_Wendy echoed _**  
I go where life takes me,  
But some days it makes me,  
Wanna change my direction.  
Sometimes it gets lonely,  
But I know that it's only,  
A matter of my perception.**_

_**I just entered this brand new world,**_  
_**And I'm so open hearted.**_  
_**I know I got a long way to go but I'm-**_  
_**I'm just getting started.**_

_**I'm over my head**_  
_**And I know it, I know it.**_  
_**I'm doing my best**_  
_**Not to show it, to show it.**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be,**_  
_**What I was meant to be,**_  
_**I'm gonna try.**_  
_**Cause I'm living the dream**_  
_**And I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best**_  
_**Not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself, and time**_

Lucy stopped singing and Wendy continued for her

_**And baby, there's nothing like this moment.  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken.  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
Turn the light in my head into something golden.  
If I just try,  
More love… **_Lucy echoed _**  
If I just try.  
More love.  
Then I'll find, myself, in time.**_

Wendy stopped and Lucy closed her eyes and continued

_**I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.**_

_**I'm over my head**_  
_**And I know it, I know it.**_  
_**I'm doing my best**_  
_**Not to show it, to show it.**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be,**_  
_**What I was meant to be,**_  
_**I'm gonna try.**_  
_**Cause I'm living the dream**_  
_**And I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best**_  
_**Not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself, and time**_

_**I'll find, myself, in time.**_  
_**I know, I'll find, myself, in time.**_

"That was awesome!" Wendy applauded, "So how do you feel?"

"A lot better" Lucy said give a thumbs up, little did they know, someone outside was watching them "Tch" the person scoffed and walk away with both hands in his pocket.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Yay! How was the first chapter, Please Review! The more review, the more I'll update faster. Also, tell me who you think the person is!**

_**Please support my other stories 'Step By Step', 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle Of The Chosen Ones'**_


	2. Riddles

**JennishaTjung****: Chapter 2! Yay! Even though currently I have test, I just couldn't help but continue with this story, Please review guys! And Favorite plus Follow too!**

**Chapter 2 – Riddles**

* * *

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Wendy exclaimed while stretching her arms up.

"What's there tomorrow? I thought it's normal school days" Lucy asked thinking again what Wendy meant.

"It is! But tomorrow we have club remember?" Wendy replied

"Right… With him" Lucy mumbled the last part

"Relax Lucy-san, I mean it's not like you will be his deskmate anyway" Wendy stated comforting her

"Hmm!" Lucy nodded finally getting her energy back, "And how many times did I tell you to drop the -san already" Lucy continued staring at Wendy

"It's a habit!" Wendy stuck her tongue out and ran, "Ja ne! See you tomorrow"

"Oii! Wait for me" Lucy ran after her.

* * *

"Or not…" Lucy looked over at the only table which was empty. There was two, one side the person she hates most and the other one at the very back.

She has no other choice but to sit next to him, after all she doesn't like to sit at the back. "Remind me why are we in this position again"

"Well…" Wendy started, "We didn't know which club we should go today, so we went to the music room first and saw that the room was already full, so they told us that the first and third week of the month we should go Riddle club and we were about to go but Macao-sensei told us to demonstrate how a good singing should be like and so we did! Then we realized that we were almost late so we ran and made it in time but there was only 2 seats left, one beside…" Lucy put a hand signaling Wendy to stop.

Wendy looked at her with an innocent smile and Lucy sigh, '_Guess I have no choice' _She put her books and sat beside the person she hates most. He looked over to her and smirked making Lucy flinched. Then he went back to doing his work.

'_Wendy was right, his stupid gang did come' _Lucy looked back and saw Gajeel Redfox, a guy with a lot of piercings here and there. He has long spiky black hair and gleaming red eyes. He was sitting next to Levy McGarden.

She turned her head to the right and saw a guy with a red tattoo over his eye. His name is Jellal Fernandez. She felt that among all of them, the most handsome was Jellal Fernandez, she used to like him, not once or twice but thrice! It was kind of an on off love? Maybe… but now he was Erza Scarlet's boyfriend.

She sighed again while looking front, '_this is going to be hard, it's like the first time I'm going to spend time with this bastard here' _she turned around to look at the so called bastard.

Without noticing, she kept staring at him until he annoys her by saying, "Stop staring, it's rude" while putting that annoying smirk on his face.

"I wasn't staring!" Lucy shouted while slamming her palm against the table, "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" He answered calmly

"I am not!" Lucy crossed her arms, "Well I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were"

"Oh? So you're saying that I'm smart?" He continued teasing her while Lucy continued what she was saying, "If you were, you'd probably know that my face is red because it is hot here not because I'm blushing, I-D-I-O-T" Lucy retorted while smirking

Wendy who was sitting at the back sweat dropped, '_its not hot here Lucy-san, in fact it's super cold'_

"Are those two always like that?" A boy about Wendy's age asked her. Wendy nodded, "I always thought that they were meant to be together though, I mean look at them, they are just so perfect with each other"

"Me too, it's such a waste" The boy sighs, "Anyway, I'm Romeo and you are?" He reached out a hand and Wendy shook it, "Wendy Marvell"

Lucy calmed down while on the other hand, the 'idiot' flinched and finally snapped, "You're saying that I'm an idiot?!" Lucy nodded calmingly and she replied, "If you don't want to be called idiot then..." Her sentence was cut off and he continued, "Settle this with a riddle fight"

"Whoever can answer the most riddle wins, the loser is an idiot" He continued and smirked. "Fine!" She agreed

The door slammed opened and a 40-year old looking guy came holding a pile of books, "O-oh-haiyou, M-i-nna" he greeted while hiccupping.

This is Gildarts, the person who was forced to instruct the riddle club. He is also their Maths teacher. He also has a daughter named Cana Alberona who usually ditches school and he loves to drink beer and wine.

He walked over to the table and drank a glass of water and suddenly his hiccups were gone and he was back to normal, "Everyone! Listen up, I've talked to the old man and I made him agree that the person who can answer more than 30 riddles in these 2 months will get a plus 5 marks in any subjects they want, but you know it's going to be hard"

"Eh, why?" Wendy asked while raising up her hand

"Didn't you know that riddle class is only for top 10 students?" Gildarts replied

Everyone in the class suddenly had a smile on their face except for 2 certain person who kept glaring at each other.

Gildarts saw this and slammed her pile of books in front of both of them which caused a loud echo in the class and causing both of them to look at him, "Alright you guys, I know you both are also top students and there has been rumors that both of you are rivals.."

"Enemies!" They corrected him and went back to glaring at each other. His eyes twitched and he smacked both of them, "Listen! Gray!" He pointed a finger at Gray and continued, "Aren't you ashamed that you're opponent is a girl"

"Hey!" Lucy shouted and now Gildarts was staring at her, "And you! Lucy, why do you always fight with him?"

Both of them stared at Gildarts and he just sighed, "Both of you are smart students and yet instead of team working with each other, you always fight"

"Teamwork with him/her?!" Both of them shouted in unison

Gildarts gave up and opened his book,

"Question no. 1: What has many keys, but can't even open a single door?"

Lucy and Gray both raised up their hand but another person from the back has raised up his hand before them. Both Lucy and Sting looked back and saw Erza Scarlet, the smartest person even smarter than Lucy, "Piano keys"

Gildarts smiled, "As expected of the number 1 student, Erza you have earned yourself 1 point"

"Question no. 2: What is it that everyone requires, everyone gives, everyone asks and that very few take?"

Gray raised up his hand before anyone else and answered, "Obviously an advice" He turned to Lucy and smirked

"1 point for Gray" Gildarts wrote on the board points for Erza and Gray

"The last question for today is for 2 points, Question no. 3: Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye, or even a thought to your mind. But, I can't be seen. What am I?"

Everyone was looking at each other and Levy answered, "Assumption?" Before Gildarts answered, Lucy got up.

She had her bangs covering her eyes, she lifted her head and a smile appeared on her face, "No, it's not. Its memories…."

Gray turned his head and stared at her, a flashback popped into his head but he just shook his head and tried to ignore it.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: So what do you think? I just love riddles! And it was Gray…. Should've known right?**

_**Please Support my other stories 'Step By Step', 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle Of The Chosen Ones'**_

**Next time: Memories**


	3. Memories

**JennishaTjung****: Yo! For those reading Step By Step, I'm going to update that story this week because I'm currently working with this story… Honestly, this story is based on my life but I edited some parts of it, Have fun reading! Bold **_Italic _**is Flashback. **

**The song in this Chapter is 'Maroon 5 - The Man Who Never Lied' and 'Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here'**

**Chapter 3 - Memories**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Lucy lifted her head and a smile appeared on her face, "No, it's not. Its memories…."_

_Gray turned his head and stared at her, a flashback popped into his head but he just shook his head and tried to ignore it._

* * *

"Right…" Gildarts started and he turned to the board and wrote 2 points for Lucy. "So, 2 points for Lucy and 1 point for both Erza and Gray" Gildarts announced

Everyone took out their books and went out of the class. Lucy went out of the class with a sad smile while Gray went out of the class looking grumpy.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out to her and Lucy turned back to look at her, "What's with the last riddle?" She asked

"Nah, just remembering the past"

_**Lucy is currently leaning on her chin on the table and her expression clearly says that she is in a depressed mood. She closed her eyes and sighed**_

_**Gray turned back from his seat and saw her, he thought for a while and poked her cheeks, "Poke, poke"**_

_**Lucy opened her eyes, "Hmmm?"**_

"_**You looked troubled" He flashed her a smile, "What happened?"**_

"_**Nothing" She simply replied while Gray continued staring at her, "C'mon, you can't hide it" He continued poking her cheeks**_

"_**Fine, fine I'll tell you" Lucy answered getting annoyed by the continuous poking, "I got a bad mark"**_

"_**81 is not bad" He replied, "It is" She answered**_

"_**Whatever you say then" Gray answered back. "Thanks for telling me by the way" He patted her head while she closed her eyes again, this time feeling a lot better. **_

"I have never thought that it would end up like this though" Lucy smiled, a smile full of sadness and pain.

Wendy just listened to her speechless of what to say.

* * *

"_**Lucy, How's this?" Gray called out, Lucy walked over to his place both hands at her back, she said, "That's nice" she said while observing his drawing. "Do you think Reedus will scold me for drawing only today?" He asked**_

"_**Reedus-sensei" Lucy corrected him, "Anyway it's your fault for being lazy" Lucy leaned down and took a pencil on his desk and she started correcting some angels of his drawing.**_

"_**Wow, it actually made quite a difference" Gray looked at his own drawing in amazement.**_

Gray closed his eyes and exhaled as if he's been holding his breath

* * *

Jellal handed Erza a bottle of Vitamin C water, "Thank you"

"Well, I gotta go back to class, Bye" Jellal went to his class waving at his girlfriend.

* * *

"Jellal ! What took you so long?" Gray called out from his seat

"Nah, just bought my girlfriend a drink" Jellal answered looking over at Gray, "Have you changed your mind?"

"About what?" Gray answered while leaning on the palm of his hand, "About our discussion last time" He answered

"_**Lucy, change place with Gajeel right now" Wakaba-sensei ordered as Lucy was talking too much with her friends.**_

"_**Oh, c'mon" Lucy whined while going to Gajeel's place and looking at Gajeel who just huffed.**_

_**Sitting in front of her was Jellal and at the back of her was Gray.**_

_**She concentrated on highlighting the important points on her book when Jellal suddenly leaned on the walls sideways and asked Gray, "Gray, who do you think is prettier, Lucy or Erza?" He asked Gray in front of Lucy and Lucy tried to ignore it.**_

'_**He's gonna answer Erza anyway' was what she thought.**_

"_**Hmmm….. Lucy" Gray answered after a while and Lucy by reflex lifted her head up.**_

_**Jellal replied back, "Well I think Erza is prettier"**_

"_**But I like Lucy's type better" Gray answered, "Erhm" Lucy faked a cough, "I'm here you know"**_

_**Gray looked at Lucy and smiled patting her head, "I know you are"**_

_**Lucy looked down and continued her work while blushing furiously.**_

"I don't know, I still don't find Erza pretty" Gray answered

"But she's smart" Jellal answered while sitting on the chair in front of Gray and he nodded.

* * *

"Gray!" Macao-sensei called out. "What?" Gray asked looking bored

"I'm substituting today and it's your chance to sing" Macao-sensei said while sitting on the chair.

"I brought the instruments too" He said to the whole class and suddenly a group of men came and brought in every instrument there is. Everyone in the class sweatdropped

"Let's do it" Gray inhaled and went to the front of the classroom

Gray went towards the microphone.

_**Oooooh oh oh, ooooh oh oh**_

_**In the middle of hollywood boulevard**_  
_**Screaming at each other, screaming at each other**_  
_**Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh**_  
_**Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy**_  
_**Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh**_  
_**It isn't funny anymore, oh oh**_

_**I was the man who never lied**_  
_**Never lied until today**_  
_**But I just couldn't break your heart**_  
_**Like you did mine yesterday**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah**_

_**Sometimes honesty is the worst policy**_

_**Happy ever after, happy ever after**_  
_**Let it go, oh oh, you never need to know, oh oh**_  
_**I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces**_  
_**Of your heart, oh oh, won't do it anymore, oh oh**_

_**I was the man who never lied**_  
_**Never lied until today**_  
_**But I just couldn't break your heart**_  
_**Like you did mine yesterday**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh**_

_**I was the...yeah, yeah, oh, oh**_

_**In the middle of hollywood boulevard**_  
_**What am I doing in hollywood boulevard?**_  
_**In the middle of hollywood boulevard**_  
_**Screaming at each other, screaming**_

_**I was the man who never lied**_  
_**Never lied until today**_  
_**But I just couldn't break your heart**_  
_**Like you did mine yesterday**_

_**I was the man who never lied**_  
_**Never lied until today**_  
_**But I just couldn't break your heart**_  
_**Like you did mine yesterday**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh**_  
_**I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh**_

"Wow, that was amazing" Macao-sensei commented while the class was speechless and their jaws were hanging open. "Next!"

"Lucy! Lucy!" The class echoed and some of them pointed at her. Lucy sighed knowing that all of them actually wanted to know whose voice is better, Gray or Lucy.

She walked front and glared at Gray only to find him completely ignoring her.

"Remember Lucy, the theme is memories" Macao-sensei reminded

"Sure, this song do have memories" Wendy took a guitar and Lucy held the microphone over her mouth.

_**I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall, you just walk through it**_

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

_**I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss**_

_**All those crazy things you said  
You left them running though my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh  
No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go**_

_**Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

By the end of the song, Lucy's eyes were wet, she wiped it and smiled. This song really means something to her and no, it wasn't for Gray.

The class cheered and they thought that both of them were even, they were both equally talented and good.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: Chapter 3! Yay! Both songs weren't meant for each other, it was for someone else. History! Wooooo Please review! And these really did happen, at least all the flashback did. I will reply to the review in the next chapter or so….**

_**Please support my other stories 'Step By Step', 'The Chains Connected' and 'Battle Of The Chosen Ones' **_


End file.
